parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dyno/Transcript
Transcript Part 1 - New Parents sunny day in the suburbs, a male hybrid and his wife are in their modern house admiring the beauty of their home. SHAGGY: 'Wow. '''CRYSTAL: '''Mmm. '''SHAGGY: '''Wow. '''CRYSTAL: '''Mmm-hmm. '''SHAGGY: '''Wow. '''CRYSTAL: '''Yes, Shaggy. No, I see it. It's beautiful. '''SHAGGY: '''So, Crystal, when you said you wanted a suburbs view, you didn't think that we we're gonna get the whole new suburbs, did you? Huh? ''sighs Oh yeah. A hybrid can breath out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver? 'CRYSTAL: '''My man delivered. '''SHAGGY: '''And it wasn't so easy. '''CRYSTAL: '''Because a lot of other character had their eyes on this place. '''SHAGGY: '''You better believe they did--every single one of them. '''CRYSTAL: '''Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. ''watched all the other kids going about their business. 'SHAGGY: '''So, you do like it, don't you? '''CRYSTAL: '''No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Shaggy, I know that the drop off is desirable with the great schools and the amazing view and all, but do we really need so much space? '''SHAGGY: '''Crystal, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. ''through the window They'll wake up, throught the door opens poke their little heads out and they'll see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. 'CRYSTAL: '''Shhh, you're gonna wake the kids. '''SHAGGY: '''Oh, right. Right. ''[Shaggy and Crystal climb to a bed in their house where their cute little babies are sleeping.] '''CRYSTAL: ''of the babies'' Aww, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. SHAGGY: 'You wanna name all of 'em, right now? All right, we'll name this half Shaggy Jr. and then this half Crystal Jr. Okay, we're done. '''CRYSTAL: '''I like Dyno. '''SHAGGY: '''Dyno? Well, we'll name one Dyno, but I'd like most of them to be Shaggy Jr. '''CRYSTAL: '''Just think that in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents! '''SHAGGY: '''Yeah. What if they don't like me? '''CRYSTAL: '''Shaggy. '''SHAGGY: '''No, really. '''CRYSTAL: '''There's over 10 babies. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. ''went into a hole in the tree with Shaggy following her. Once they were there, he smiles at his wife. 'CRYSTAL: '''Huh? '''SHAGGY: '''You remember how we met? '''CRYSTAL: '''Well, I try not to. '''SHAGGY: '''Well, I remember. ''started chasing Crystal playfully. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there's a hook in my lip?" chases her from the bed they were standing on and onto a white carpet rug that was right next to the bed. '''CRYSTAL: ''squealed with delight.'' Shaggy! SHAGGY: '''"Well, you gotta look a little closer because it's wiggling". '''CRYSTAL: ''he tries to kiss her'' Get away! SHAGGY: 'Here he is. Barney's here! ''looks and sees that most of the children ran away and hide. Two boys scrambled underground, the boys quickly. Part 2 - A Terrible Fate '''SHAGGY: Where did everybody go? POLAR BEAR: sees Crystal staring at something. He looks in the direction of her gaze and saw a polar bear standing a few feet in front of them, then gasped in shock. SHAGGY: Crystal, get inside the house, Crystal. turned her gaze towards the bed with her babies. No, no, Crystal, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside... Thou, right now. suddenly bolted towards her babies. The polar bear growls as it charges after Crystal. "No!" Shaggy shouted as he ran in front of the polar bear. He runs into the vicious critter and its attention turns towards him. It tries to bite down on and claw at Shaggy, but he dodges them. He is too small to fight the polar bear, and it slaps Shaggy with its paw, sending him flying into a house and he gets knocked out cold. The last thing he heard was the polar bear roaring. SHAGGY: Crystal! Crystal? Crystal? Oh! Crystal? Crystal! Crystal? Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's got you. vows to never let anything happen to his only remaining child I promise, I will never let anything happen to you...Dyno. titles read "Devinny Films and Nuka-Cola Telecommunications present", "a Tyler Entertainment Channel Movies productions", "in association with Hanna-Barbera Enterprises" and "Finding Dyno". One sunny day inside the window, a father and his son was 5½ years old are in their new house admiring the birthday gift of their home. Part 3 - First Day of School Part 4 - Field Trip Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument DENNO: Hey guys, wait up! Whoa. TJ DETEWEILER: Cool. Saved your life! RILEY: Aw, you guys made me ink. DYNO: What's that? TJ DETEWEILER: I know what that is. Oh, oh! Sandy Plankton saw one. He called, he said it was called a butt. DYNO: Whoa. RILEY: Wow. That's a pretty big butt. MIKEY BLUMBERG: Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the butt. sneezes Whoa! Oh yeah? Let's see you get closer. RILEY: Okay. Beat that. TJ DETEWEILER: Come on, Dyno. How far can you go? DYNO: Uh, my dad says it's not safe. SHAGGY: '''Dyno, no! '''DYNO: Dad? SHAGGY: '''You were about to run into open season! '''DENNO: No, I wasn't go out--but dad! SHAGGY: '''It was a good thing I was here. If I hadn't showed up, I don't know-- '''RILEY: Sir, he wasn't gonna go. TJ DETEWEILER: Yeah, he was too afraid. DYNO: to TJ No, I wasn't. SHAGGY: '''This does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there. You know you can't walk well. '''DYNO: I can walk fine, dad, okay? SHAGGY: '''No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. Okay, I was right. You'll start school in a year or two. '''DYNO: out of his grasp No, dad! Just because you're afraid of deep sea-- SHAGGY: '''Clearly, you're not ready. And you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things but you just can't, Dyno! '''DYNO: I hate you. is shocked at what Dyno just said REX: There's--nothing to see. Gather, uh, over there. Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a tyrannossaurus, sir. Is there any problem? SHAGGY: '''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good idea and it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. '''REX: Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. SHAGGY: '''Look, I'm sure he is. But you have a large class and he can get lost from sight if you're not looking. I'm not saying you're not looking-- '''KAYLEIGH: Oh my gosh! Dyno's hiding out in the suburbs! Part 6 - Dyno Gets Captured! (Dyno is going to see the van any closer) SHAGGY: Dyno! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna get stuck out there and I'll have to get you before another menace does! Get back here! I said get back here, now! Stop! You take one move, mister. Don't you dare! If you put one hand on that van..are you listening to me? Don't touch the va... (Dyno slaps the boat) Dyno! TJ DETEWEILER: (Whispering) He touched the butt. SHAGGY: You just swim your little naughty boy right back here, Dyno. That's right. You are in big trouble, young man. Do you hear me? Big... (at last, the green ski robber comes in) SHAGGY: Big? RILEY: Aaaah! DYNO: (Gasps) Aaaah! Daddy! Help me! SHAGGY: I'm coming, Dyno! (at last, the blue ski robber comes in.) RILEY: Aaaah! REX: Hold on under me, kids! DYNO: Ahh! Oh no! Dad! Daddy! SHAGGY: (panting, the blue ski robber takes the picture) Zoinks! Dyno! Ugh! Dyno! Dyno, no! Dyno! Dyno! Dyno! No! No! (at the van departs) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Dyno! Dyno! ROBBER #1: Whoa! ROBBER #2: Hold on. SHAGGY: Oh dear. No, no. It's gone, it's gone. No, no, it can't be gone. No, no! Dyno! Dyno! Dyno! Nope! Dyno! Dyno! No! No, please, no! No, no! Part 7 - Shaggy Meets Dorothy Part 8 - Meeting Balthus, Ankon and Cronkite Part 9 - Hybrid Are Friends, Not Food BALTHUS: Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge... THREE REFORMED BAD SHARKS: "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Hybrid are friends, not food". ANKON: Except stinking surfers. CRONKITE: Surfers! Yeah, they think they're so cute! a surfer "Oh, look at me. I'm a flipping surfer, let me flip for you! Ain't I something?" BALTHUS: Right, then. Today's meeting is step 5, 'BRING A HYBRID FRIEND'. Now do you all have your friends? ANKON: Got mine. DOOGAL: shivering DOROTHY: Hey there! BALTHUS: How 'bout you, Cronkite? CRONKITE: Oh, um, I seem to have misplaced my, uh, friend. BALTHUS: That's all right, Cronkite. runs off of submarine house I had a feeling this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself to one of my friends. CRONKITE: Oh, thank you, mate. A little chum for Cronkite Chum, eh? BALTHUS: I'll start the testimonies. Hallo, my name is Balthus. CRONKITE AND ANKON: Hallo, Balthus. BALTHUS: It has been three weeks since my last hybrid, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup. CRONKITE: You're an inspiration to all of us. ANKON: Amen. BALTHUS: Right, then. Who's next? DOROTHY: Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! BALTHUS: Yes, the little Sheila down the front. DOROTHY: Woo-hoo! BALTHUS: Come on up here. DOROTHY: Hi. I'm Dorothy. THREE REFORMED BAD SHARKS: Hallo, Dorothy. DOROTHY: And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish. CRONKITE: Hey, that's incredible. BALTHUS: Good on 'ya, mate! DOROTHY: Phew! I'm glad I got that off my chest. BALTHUS: All right, anyone else? Hello, how 'bout you, mate? What's your problem? SHAGGY: Me? I don't have a problem. BALTHUS: Oh. Okay... THREE REFORMED BAD SHARKS: Denial. BALTHUS: Just start with your name. SHAGGY: Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Shaggy. I'm a clown-- CRONKITE: A clown? Really?! BALTHUS: Go on, tell us a joke! CRONKITE: Ooh! I love jokes! SHAGGY: Actually I do know one that's pretty good. There was this hybrids family and he walks up to the illegal superheroes. Normally, they don't talk, illegal superheroes, but in a joke, everybody talks. So the hybrids family says to the illegal superheroes... DYNO: Daddy! SHAGGY: Dyno! CRONKITE: Dyno! Ha ha ha! Dyno! I don't get it. BALTHUS: For a hybrid clown, he's not that funny. SHAGGY: No, no, no, no. He's my son. He was taken by these burglars. DOROTHY: Oh my, you poor kid. CRONKITE: Humans. Think they own everything. ANKON: Probably american. BALTHUS: Now there is a father looking for his little boy. SHAGGY: Ugh! What do these markings mean? BALTHUS: I never knew my father! sobs CRONKITE: Aw, come here. ANKON: Group hug. CRONKITE: We're all mates here, mate. SHAGGY: I can't read human. DOROTHY: Well then we gotta find a hybrid who can read this. Hey, look. Sharks! SHAGGY: No, no, no, Dorothy! DOROTHY: Guys, guys! SHAGGY: Now, Dorothy! DOROTHY: That's mine! Give it to me! Gimme! Oww! SHAGGY: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? DOROTHY: Ow, ow, ow. SHAGGY: I'm so sorry. DOROTHY: You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? SHAGGY: Ohh... DOROTHY: Ow, ow, ow. BALTHUS: Dorothy, are you okay...? Oohh. Oohh, that was good. CRONKITE AND ANKON: Intervention! BALTHUS: Just a bite! ANKON: Hold it together, mate! CRONKITE: Remember, Balthus, hybrid are friends, not food! BALTHUS: FOOD! SHAGGY: Dorothy, watch out! BALTHUS: I'm having fish tonight! CRONKITE: Remember the steps, mate! The steps! BALTHUS: Just one bite! chase Shaggy and Dorothy running away BALTHUS: G'day! SHAGGY AND DOROTHY: Aaaaaaaah! BALTHUS: Arrrr! open the door and slams close it when Balthus crashes into the door SHAGGY: There's no way out! There's got to be a way to escape! DOROTHY: Who is it? SHAGGY: Dorothy, help me find a way out! DOROTHY: Sorry, you'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape. SHAGGY: There's gotta be a way out! DOROTHY: Look, here's something! 'ESSS-CA-PE'! I wonder what that means. It's funny, it's spelled just like the word 'escape'. SHAGGY: Let's go! BALTHUS: out Bruce Forsyth ''Here is Brucie! '''SHAGGY:' Wait a minute...you can read?! DOROTHY: I can read? That's right, I can read! SHAGGY: Well, then here. Read this now! ANKON: He really doesn't mean it, y'know! He never even knew his father! CRONKITE: Don't fall off the wagon! SHAGGY: Oh no, it's blocked! ANKON: No, Balthus. Focus! CRONKITE: Sorry about--this, mate! ANKON: He's really--a nice guy! SHAGGY: I need to get that mask! DOROTHY: You want that mask? Okay. SHAGGY: No, no, no, no, no, no! Quick grab the mask! ANKON: Oh no. Balthus? BALTHUS: What? gasps Swim away! Swim away! DOROTHY: Aw, is the party over? exploding expect Shaggy and Dorothy CHARLIE: Uh-oh. Part 10 - The Prison Gang Part 11 - The Snow Desert Part 12 - Sharptooth Attacks Part 13 - Dyno' Initiation Part 14 - Minions Impressions ("Heigh Ho") Part 15 - The Grey Wolves vs. The Blue Hyenas Part 16 - The Filter Part 17 - Superheroes! Part 18 - The Good News Part 19 - Off Ramp ("Go With The Flow") Part 20 - Dorothy Speaks Tyrannosaurus Part 21 - Algae Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City Part 23 - The Airscum PEAKE: yawn Good morning. gasps It's morning, everyone! Today's the day! The sun is shining, the prison is clean and we are getting out of--gasps--the prison is clean. The prison is clean! *RAPUNZEL: But how? *JOHN RAMBO: Boss must've installed it last night while we were sleepin'. What're we gonna do? What's it say, Peake? The Airscum two-thousand.. I can't hear you, Peake. 'The Airscum Aviation Radio is an all-purpose, self-cleaning maintenance free salt snow purifier that is guaranteed to even extend the life of your prison break for hybrids'. Stop it! 'The Airscum is programmed to scan your prison environment every 5 minutes'? Scan? What does that mean? Yikes! *AIRSCUM: Temperature: 82 degrees. PH balance: normal. *ALL: Oooooh. Nice. Ooh..ah..curse you, Airscum! Sorry? That's it escape plan, boy. It's ruined! Then what're we gonna do about-- *ALL: gasps Darlen! *JOHN RAMBO: Stay down, kid! False alarm. My nerves can't take much more of this. What're we gonna do when that little brat gets here? I'm thinking, guys. I'm thinking. Aaah! Oh! John Rambo! gasps Dyno! Help me! Help me! Hold on! I'm coming! Help me! Running down! Come on, kid! Running down! Come on! Everybody jump in! Running down! That's it! What the hell? Yay! Good work! John Rambo! gasps Dyno! Sharkbait! Roll, kid! Lean! Lean! Whoops. That would've been a nasty fall. John Rambo! Don't let me go belly up! Just calm down, Dyno. Don't let me go belly up! You won't go belly up, I promise. You're gonna be okay. *music playing *ALL: gasps Darlen! Part 24 - The Seagulls Part 25 - Darlen! Too loud, too loud for me! She's a mental and woman spot. Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place! Darla, you uncle will see now. All right, let's see those pearly whites. RAAAH! I'm a piranha. They're in the Amazon. And a piranha is a hybrid just like your present. giggling I get a dubious! Dubious, dubious, dubious! Poor little guy! He's dead! Sharkbait! Yay! Dubious, dubious, dubious! He he he! Must've left your present in the car, sweetie. Ha ha ha ha ha! Awwwww. I'll go and get it. *SANS: Duck dynasty spot! *gasps He's still alive! *PEAKE: He's not dead! *What's happening? Why is he playing dead? JOHN RAMBO: He's gonna get flushed down the toilet! He's gonna get outta here! *RAPUNZEL: Yay! *ARIEL: We did it! OBELIX: He's gonna get flushed! *PAPYRUS: What a smart little guy! *SANS: Oh no, not the trash can! Dyno! No! Hey! Hi guys! I found his dad! Where's Dyno!? Where is he!? Dentist! Dentist! He's over there! What's a dentist!? What is that!? gasps Fogh, get in there! I can't go in there! Oh yes, you can! Charge! screaming What the--!? Darlen, sweetie! Look out! Hold still! Easy! Easy! Hold still! Nobody's going to hurt you! Oof! gasps Dyno. gasps Oh dear. Gotcha! Keep down! Denno! Daddy? Out with 'ya! And stay out! Daddy!? Dubious? Dubious! Wake up! Wake up! Uh-oh. Quick! To the top of Mt. Wannahockaloogie! Why are you sleeping!? Hurry! Obelix! Ring of Fire! Dubious--aaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaah! What!? All the penguins have gone mad! Aaaaaaaah! Get it out! Smack her in the head! Go, John Rambo! Go! Super in my hair! Aaaaaaaah! John Rambo. Sharkbait. Tell your dad..I said..hi. Go get 'em. *OBELIX: He did it! Ha ha! *SANS: You beat her! Yay! I'm so happy! Is he gonna be okay, John Rambo? Don't worry. All drains lead to the suburbs. Dubious! screaming Daddy! Part 26 - Goodbye Dorothy ("Hallelujah") Part 27 - Dyno and Dorothy Part 28 - Airplane Flying Part 29 - Reunion Part 30 - Back in the Suburbs Part 31 - Prison Escape/End Credits I don't understand it Here this thing has a lifetime guarantee and it breaks had to clean the prison myself take all the hybrid out jump 'em on the water and...Where'd the hybrid go? Hurry! You can do it! Yeah, that's it! You can do it! Just a little further! That's the shortest red light I've ever seen. Come on, Peake! Oooh--aaaaah! Yay! We did it! Ha ha ha ha ha! Now what? (Somewhere Beyond the Sea plays) (Song ends) (Just a Kid plays) (Song ends) (Blistering Winds plays) (Song ends) (Hillbilly Holla plays) (Song ends) You know. Brucie is a great artist. Excuse me sir. You folks have to leave. What? Say that again if you dare! You folks have to leave. Okay? Category:Transcripts Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:NintendoMovies